


Святочный бал

by hisaribi, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [28]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Implied Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Implied Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Past Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Retelling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF Kombat 2021, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Гипнос не планировал идти на Святочный Бал в чьей-то компании, но у Ареса, чемпиона Дурмстранга, были на это свои планы.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Dusa & Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Megaera (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Святочный бал

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесная бета [Bergkristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall)  
> Восхитительная иллюстраторка [SENA.](https://www.instagram.com/artsena/)  
> Арт в твиттере [для ретвита!](https://twitter.com/neon_wicked/status/1362386635816599559?s=20)

Хогвартс гудел обсуждением грядущего Святочного бала. Разумеется, это неудивительно — ничего такого не проводилось уже очень и очень давно. Обычные предновогодние посиделки студентов ограничивались маленьким кругом знакомых и друзей. А Бал — это что-то грандиозное, громкое, яркое, наполненное светом и непередаваемой идеальностью.

В общем, всем тем, чем Гипнос планировал восхищаться издалека. У него не было желания искать себе пару, и никто не искал его общества. И его это более чем устраивало — было бы неприятно заснуть во время танца, что вполне могло случиться. А посидеть в углу и поесть можно было и без пары.

Но даже хотя Гипнос точно знал, что танцевать он туда не пойдёт и вообще особого активного участия принимать не будет, люди из его окружения таких взглядов не придерживались. Так что он оказался в весьма своеобразной ситуации, когда все темы сводились к Балу, и вся драма сводилась к нему же.

Самой главной, конечно, стало то, что Загрей — чемпион Хогвартса на турнире — позвал Танатоса. И казалось бы, ура, наконец-то они пришли хоть к чему-то. Неужели их весьма очевидные — даже для Гипноса, который особо не обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг, — метания нашли выход!

Справедливости ради, конечно, стоит отметить, что основным поставщиком информации о взаимной влюблённости этих двоих была Мегера. И это при том, что она одно время встречалась с Загреем, училась на другом факультете и не жила с ними обоими бок о бок всю свою жизнь, в отличие от Гипноса (впрочем, они оказались на разных факультетах). Но это небольшое лирическое отступление. Все надежды на их единение быстро рухнули.

Потому что Танатос, так нежно улыбающийся только Загрею, отказал. И ничем это не мотивировал, не принёс никаких оправданий или чего-то такого. Простое «нет», и на вопросы «почему» даже упёртый аки баран Загрей ответов не получил. Потому что Танатос такой же упёртый. Или даже хуже.

А ещё Танатос злился на что-то. Гипнос хорошо умел улавливать его настроение, но не всегда мог понять из-за чего оно. И Танатос не делал понимание себя проще, скорее, наоборот, закрывался всё сильнее. А значит, чаще огрызался на Гипноса и избегал вообще всех. Впрочем, ничего нового.

В итоге Загрей на первый танец позвал Мегеру, потому что он _чемпион_ , ему необходимо этот первый танец провести хоть с кем-то. И он вполне справедливо рассудил, что ни у кого другого не хватит мозгов позвать её. О чём Гипнос сказал им обоим во время учебного часа, за что получил обречённый вздох Загрея и раздражение Мегеры.

Ещё одной близкой драмой стало то, что Тесей позвал на бал Ариадну. Потому что Астерий, сосед Гипноса, весь день перед этим собирался с мыслями и силами, чтобы пригласить того. Это не выросло в огромную сплетню, как в случае с Загреем и его странным то ли любовным треугольником, то ли любовным углом, то ли любовной прямой с точкой на плоскости. Но в их комнате после этого царила весьма унылая атмосфера. Гипнос полусерьёзно предложил Астерию сходить с ним, на что тот фыркнул и отказался.

Жаль. Гипнос был немного в него влюблён, и их танец на Святочном балу мог бы стать главным событием школьной и особо ничем не примечательной жизни. Гипнос вообще легко влюблялся, но в основном издалека. Астерий был одной из таких влюблённостей, о которых было приятно думать, но точно не пытаться что-то с ними сделать. Но, по крайней мере, он был одним из немногих в Хогвартсе, кто разговаривал с Гипносом на постоянной основе, что уже было плюсом.

Другой не то чтобы драмой, но вроде как сердечными метаниями была Дуза. Они одногодки, и оба учились на Пуффендуе, и чаще всего именно она следила за тем, чтобы Гипнос приходил на уроки и не засыпал где-нибудь по пути. Нередко можно было увидеть, как она тащит дремлющего Гипноса.

Не на своих хрупких плечах, конечно.

Пару лет назад, когда проблема спонтанного засыпания выразилась особенно чётко — он упал с лестницы, лишь чудом не свернув себе шею, и случайно утянул с собой пытавшуюся удержать его Дузу. В результате Гипнос связал и заколдовал себе огромный красный кардиган с капюшоном и белым искусственным мехом изнутри, который действовал как этакое одеяло, позволяющее ему парить в воздухе, если вдруг он уснёт. Так что, если Гипнос всё же засыпал, Дуза его не будила, а просто брала за капюшон и несла за собой по воздуху.

Её сердечные метания были связаны как раз с тем, что никто её не хотел звать. Что Гипносу казалось максимально странным, ибо она была очень милой, доброй и так далее и тому подобное. С другой стороны, по школе ходили слухи, что они встречались, но это ведь глупость. В неё он какое-то время тоже был немного влюблён, но она слишком милая на его вкус. Всё же его притягивали больше люди, способные убить голыми руками и даже глазом не моргнуть. И что ж — каждому своё!

И так они шли на обед. Гипнос предлагал Дузе позвать кого-нибудь самой и в целом пытался решить её проблему. Хотя она даже не просила напрямую, но она ведь рассказала ему об этом! Может, он мог бы помочь!

— Например, позови Астерия! — воскликнул Гипнос и хлопнул в ладони. — Он очень хотел пойти на Бал, но тот, кого он хотел пригласить, уже нашёл пару. И я очень сомневаюсь, что его хоть кто-то пригласит, совсем, как тебя. Вы будете забавно смотреться!

Дуза промолчала и отвернулась. Наверняка обдумывала предложение, и Гипнос пытался придумать, кого ещё можно попробовать свести с Дузой. Загрей и Мегера уже были заняты, а Танатос… Ну, он объявил очень громко за завтраком, что ни на какой Бал не пойдёт и отстаньте от него.

Следить за обстановкой вокруг сложно, особенно когда Гипнос с головой погружён в какие-то мысли, и сон утягивает его обратно в тёплое забытье. Так что он не заметил Ареса, пока тот не оказался совсем рядом. Не заметить чемпиона Дурмстранга — это конечно надо уметь, но Гипнос обладал весьма необычным набором навыков. Арес был один, как и всегда — если не обращать внимание на его небольшой фан-клуб.

— Привет, ты не думал позвать Дузу на Бал? — потому что эта мысль не давала покоя Гипносу, так что она же сформировалась у него на языке и вырвалась.

Дуза, которая ушла немного вперёд, сдавленно пискнула и пошла дальше по коридору.

— Дузу? — переспросил Арес и посмотрел вслед уходящей. — Нет, не думал и не собираюсь.

— Значит, слухи правы, и ты идёшь с Афродитой?

— Гипнос, — прервал его Арес. — Я не иду на Бал с Афродитой.

— О, а с кем?

Несколько секунд Арес рассматривал Гипноса, готового разразиться словами на тему везения приглашённого, затем свёл ноги с слышимым щелчком каблуков ботинок, выпрямился по струнке и поклонился, заводя одну руку за спину, а другую протягивая Гипносу.

— Хотел бы ты осчастливить меня и принять предложение посетить Святочный бал со мной?

Гипнос моргнул. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Он растерянно огляделся, думая, что, может, рядом с ним или прямо за ним стоял кто-то другой. Потому что ну не могло быть так, чтобы Арес, _Арес_ , чемпион Дурмстранга, лучший молодой дуэлянт всей Европы и просто красивый молодой человек хотел пойти на бал с Гипносом. Но рядом никого не было, и все наблюдали за происходящим с таким же удивлением.

— А ты ничего не напутал? — голос вышел писком, он прокашлялся и почесал затылок. — Просто, ну…

— Я ничего не напутал, — в голосе не было раздражения. У Ареса вообще был очень ровный тон большую часть времени. И он даже не закатил глаза, хах. — Мне бы хотелось пойти на Бал с тобой. Есть ли возможность, что наши желания совпадают?

Гипнос растерянно поправил кардиган. Это не ошибка, и в голове на мгновение пролетела мысль о шутке, но Арес не такой человек.

— Да? — ответил Гипнос. Точнее переспросил, до сих пор не до конца уверенный, точно ли он всё правильно расслышал. — Но ты уверен? Есть куда более подходящие…

Арес не дал ему закончить и положил руку на щёку Гипноса.

— В этой школе, да и во всём мире, нет никого, с кем я желал бы более пойти на Святочный Бал, чем с тобой.

Ого.

— Ого, — вырвалось у Гипноса. — Ого. Э, ну, я попробую не уснуть? — он рассмеялся.

— Бал будет вечером, — Арес провёл рукой ниже, поправил капюшон кардигана и наклонился к уху Гипноса. — После заката и до рассвета проклятие действует слабее, если я не ошибаюсь?

Ох. Мало кто был в состоянии увидеть в состоянии Гипноса то, чем оно было — проклятием, а не его ленью или чем-то подобным. И Гипнос знал, что улыбка, застывшая на его губах, не была особо дружелюбной. По крайней мере, когда эта маска оказывалась на его лице — что бывало крайне редко — Дуза бормотала что-то о том, что теперь видно родство между ним и Танатосом. Или Хаосом, но его имя до сих пор опасались называть.

— Д-да, ты прав, — ответил Гипнос и рассмеялся. — Но тебе придётся научить меня танцевать, потому что вся подготовка проходит днём, и я всё равно ничего не запоминаю.

— Приму за высочайшую честь, — сказал Арес, выпрямляясь. Усмешка коснулась его губ, что незаметно смягчая лицо. Гипнос называл это «смягчило», но он слышал, что всем казалось, будто выходил оскал.

Всё же, жизнь с крайне безэмоциональными матерью и братом научила Гипноса видеть цель за способом выражения. Или, как говорили иногда прародитель Хаос, принимать желаемое за действительное.

Арес сделал шаг назад и снова поклонился.

— Благодарю за твой ответ. Встретимся после ужина.

— Да, конечно, — Гипнос тоже поклонился, просто потому, что ему казалось странным стоять ровно при этом всём. Кажется, девочки делали реверансы, и его длинный джемпер вполне мог сойти за юбку, но уже ладно.

Арес улыбнулся ему ещё раз, плечи чуть расслабились. Может, он думал, что Гипнос откажет? Что было вероятностью, если уж на то пошло.

Но, если так подумать, танцевать с Аресом было бы замечательно.

Даже лучше чем с Астерием. Намного лучше, чем с Астерием. Или вообще с кем-то. Потому что Арес был как раз тем типом человека, в которого Гипнос легко бы влюбился.

***

Танатос с грохотом опустил учебники на стол рядом со спящим Гипносом, так что тот подскочил и пробормотал что-то вроде: «Я не сплю, не сплю». Дуза, сидящая напротив, испуганно смотрела на Танатоса.

Справедливо, кстати. Он умел пугать людей одним своим видом и мрачностью. Ну ещё и тем, что он подходил к Гипносу, только чтобы отчитать его о чём-то. Но, эй, он подходил! Так что Гипнос проморгался, ожидая, что будет в этот раз.

Ведь все эти отчитывания означали, что Танатос обращал на него внимание! И хотя хотелось иногда просто поговорить, но Гипнос хватался даже за такую возможность общения. Всё лучше, чем отношения с мам… матушкой Никтой.

— Тебя позвал на бал Арес, — монотонно сказал Танатос. Для других монотонно, но Гипнос чуть не задохнулся от повисшего в воздухе раздражения. — И ты _согласился_.

— А, да, — Гипнос пожал плечами и потянулся. — Я хотел тебе первым рассказать, но не увидел тебя в Зале. Где ты был?

— Учился. Гипнос, почему ты решил, что это хорошая идея? Хотя, зная тебя, ты ведь даже не подумал.

— Ну, — спина приятно хрустнула, и Гипнос сел обратно, сгорбившись. — А у меня были причины отказывать?

Танатос, уже севший рядом, с резкостью, которую эти книги точно не заслуживали, открыл учебник на нужной странице. И едва заметно нахмурился.

— Он чемпион Дурмстранга, и он опасен.

— Так ты поэтому отказал Загрею? Потому что он чемпион Хогвартса и опасен?

Вокруг как-то затихли разговоры. Может, появился кто из учителей, и все активно стали делать вид, что они учатся?

— Это не… — Танатос замялся. — Не передёргивай.

— Ну тогда какие у тебя ни были причины отказать Загрею?

Танатос молча смотрел в учебник, прожигая его взглядом — но хотя бы фигурально. Затем он поднял взгляд на Гипноса. Злился. В золотых глазах раскалённым железом плескалась магия.

— Тебя это не касается.

И вернулся к учебнику. Гипнос несколько секунд рассматривал его профиль, затем пожал плечами.

Вот и поговорили.

Учиться Гипнос всё равно не планировал, так что пододвинул к себе книги и устроился на стопке. Сон уже обволакивал и притуплял сознание. Танатос больше ничего не скажет, но и не пересядет. А рядом с ним всегда спалось спокойнее, потому что было чувство безопасности, несравнимое ни с чем.

Гипнос не чувствовал на себе вопросительный взгляд со стороны стола Слизерина, где располагались ученики Дурмстранга. Как и Танатос не ощущал растерянное внимание со сторона Гриффиндора.

***

Оказалось, что согласие Гипноса на предложение Ареса стало самой громкой сплетней школы. Настолько, что приходилось каждую секунду кивать на вопросы «Серьёзно? Тебя?» шея уже начинала болеть. Кажется, им так не интересовались уже пару лет, с тех пор, как выяснилось, что они сыновья _той самой_ Никты и внуки _того или той самого или самой_ Хаоса.

Гипнос доел и как раз пытался свести на Бал Дузу с Астерием. Когда они в очередной раз отказались, стал предлагать им вообще всех, кого знал. А знал он многих в школе. Ему несколько раз напоминали просто начать есть, но заход солнца придавал Гипносу энергию на разговоры, и зачем отвлекаться на еду?

Дуза, сидящая напротив, замерла и посмотрела куда-то поверх головы Гипноса, и тот откинулся, чтобы увидеть, кто там. Арес. Губы расплылись в ещё более широкой улыбке.

— Готов? — спросил Арес.

— Да, да, конечно, — Гипнос встал и попытался перешагнуть через лавку, но запутался в подоле кардигана и чуть не полетел целоваться с полом.

Часть людей всё ещё считала, что приглашение — просто байка. До того мгновения, как Арес легко подхватил Гипноса. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость, кардиган зависал в воздухе, готовый исполнить своё назначение — он был создан с учётом неуклюжести Гипноса и его вечного стремления обнять пол из-за постоянной потери сознания.

— Думаю, ты догадываешься, что ноги у тебя будут оттоптаны, — рассмеялся Гипнос.

— Это маленькая цена за твою компанию, — с улыбкой на губах произнёс Арес. Он отпустил вставшего Гипноса и пошёл к выходу из зала. Гипнос махнул Дузе с Астерием и поспешил следом.

— По-моему, ты первый человек в моей жизни, которому приятна моя компания. Не считая Загрея. И Мегеры. И прародителя. И Патрокла. И… — Гипнос продолжил перечислять, даже когда они вышли из Большого Зала и шли к тренировочному. Впрочем, в понимании Гипноса его компания была «приятна» любому, кто не убегал от него при первой возможности и не избегал его общества. — И всё!

— Надо же, а брата своего ты так и не назвал, — сказал Арес. Гипнос не перестал улыбаться, но знал, что от такой улыбки могли завять ближайшие цветы. — Даже назвал этого Диониса из Шармбатона.

— Ну, Танатос очень занят учёбой всегда, — сказал Гипнос. — А моя сонная аура и то, что я недостаточно хорошо учусь, ему мешает.

— Хотел бы спросить, как именно, но вижу, что тема весьма неприятная.

— Ха-ха, да, есть немного. Ну, он меня любит. По-своему.

Гипнос искренне в это верил.

— Тебе нет причин оправдывать его передо мной, — и вот они уже были у нужной двери. Быстро. Впрочем, Гипнос весьма долго перечислял всех, кто мог терпеть — да, это более подходящее слово, чтобы описать весь тот список, — его присутствие, и список оказался куда длиннее, чем ему казалось. Арес открыл дверь и заглянул в темноту пустого зала. А если кто-то и прятался из желающих уединится, ну, не повезло им.

— Тебе знаком вальс? — спросил Арес, доставая палочку.

— Я вообще танцевать не умею, и все уроки, которые нам пытался давать Патрокл, проспал, — Гипнос выглянул в коридор, замечая последовавших за ними фанаток Ареса. Что же, это неловко. Он махнул им одними пальцами, и только потом закрыл дверь.

— Ну что же, давай учиться, — Арес стоял в центре зала. Он взмахнул палочкой, размещая в воздухе пару сияющих сфер, мягко освещающих небольшую часть помещения.

Гипнос был благодарен за этот полумрак. Ему становилось нехорошо на ярком свету. Даже стало интересно, знал ли об этом Арес. Но не стал спрашивать. Даже хотя его беспокоило знание о проклятии. Гипнос качнул головой и с улыбкой направился к Аресу.

Сначала тот объяснил основы танца и показал шаги. Его голос умиротворял, успокаивал что-то в брюшной полости. Необычное ощущение. И приятное.

Когда шаги и ритм вроде как были освоены, Арес встал напротив и объяснил первоначальное расположение рук. И повёл. Медленно.

— Раз, делай шаг назад левой ногой, да, так, теперь… Не смотри на ноги, смотри на меня.

— Я иногда забываю, что они у меня есть, — рассмеялся Гипнос и поднял голову. Сосредоточенный взгляд красных глаз слабо походил на что-то, что он испытывал ранее. Это было незнакомое чувство, но не сказать, что неприятное.

Он слушал голос Ареса и делал то, что он говорил, ступал туда, куда его направляли, и всё равно раз за разом запинался, пинал и всячески путался. Возможно, из-за того, что его сознание слишком обострённо реагировало на прикосновение Ареса и его близость.

— Ай, прости-прости, — в очередной раз сказал Гипнос, когда налетел на Ареса.

Они уже поставили метроном, и Арес считал в такт, но Гипнос всё равно не мог попасть. Некоторые вещи не давались всем, и Гипнос в список вещей, которые ему давались хуже, мог внести бальные танцы. У него правда был такой список в его журнале, всегда находящемся во внутреннем кармане кардигана. Там же был список того, что он умел, и список всех дел. Гипнос любил списки, и, может, если ему написать танец как список, он станет проще?

Арес ни разу не выдохнул с раздражением за всё это время, он даже не айкал и не ойкал. И продолжал объяснять раз за разом.

— Может, тебе найти кого-нибудь другого на этот первый танец? Чемпионы ведь должны танцевать перед всей школой, так что…

— Гипнос.

— Или, знаешь, можем сделать так, — Гипнос вцепился в руки Ареса и приподнялся, будто бы сел на воздух, и кардиган с лёгкостью его подхватил, позволяя ему парить. — Таким образом я тебе не оттоптаю в целом ничего. Но тогда я буду в этом кардигане, потому что времени на создание такого же костюма у меня нет. Хотя в принципе…

— Гипнос, — повторил Арес и перехватил его за локоть. — Если тебе удобнее будет просто парить, можем сделать и так. Как я говорил, для меня счастьем будет сходить на Святочный бал с тобой, и меня не волнует, будешь ты парить или танцевать. Я хочу разделить этот момент с тобой, вот и всё.

Хах. Гипнос осторожно опёрся на держащую его руку и подлетел чуть выше, так что их глаза оказались на одном уровне. Он не был уверен, что на это сказать, впервые за долгое время.

— Или же… тебе самому некомфортно оттого, что я тяну тебя в первый танец? — Арес нахмурился. Гипнос покачал головой и оттолкнулся, почему-то чувствуя, что ему нужно пространство. Арес за ним не потянулся и не пошёл.

— Нет, это… Нет, тут дело в другом. Всё же ты чемпион Дурмстранга. Мне всегда казалось, что чемпионам неинтересны подобные мне люди. По крайней мере, без каких-то алчных мотивов. Но от тебя я их не улавливаю. И на шутку это не похоже. Это странно.

Арес какое-то время непроницаемо смотрел на него. Гипнос отвёл взгляд в сторону метронома, чей звук внезапно стал безумно раздражающим. И вздрогнул, когда Арес положил обе руки ему на лицо и повернул к себе. Его губы были приоткрыты, но он словно не знал, что сказать, и терялся.

Но чувствовать тепло, исходящее от другого живого существа, а не от заколдованного джемпера, было слишком приятно и при этом слишком дико. Гипнос млел и ощущал, что потянется за прикосновением, как последний дурак. И это тепло путало сознание больше всепоглощающего сна.

— Гипнос. Мне интересен ты. Куда больше, чем думаешь. Мне сложно выразить это в словах. Позволь мне показать действием.

Гипнос осторожно кивнул. Может, сейчас тут будет магическое светопреставление? Потому что как ещё это можно показать действием?

Арес приблизился и коснулся губ Гипноса своими. Столь же горячими, как и руки. Удивительно мягкими. Но осторожной была лишь первая секунда, в которой Гипнос замер, не зная даже, что и думать.

Что делать.

Это не первый поцелуй, даже не первый поцелуй с другим парнем, и всё же он ощущался чем-то за гранью.

Арес запустил руки в волосы и углубил поцелуй, когда Гипнос не оттолкнул его и вообще ничего не сделал. И Гипнос неуверенно начал отвечать. Ему нравился Арес. И никто не держал его столь же крепко и осторожно, как он.

Гипнос отстранился первым. Потому что это было слишком. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, так что он сразу же ущипнул себя за руку. Боль подсказала, что это все же была реальность.

— Я понял, понял, — сказал Гипнос и уткнулся лбом в лоб Ареса. — У тебя весьма странные вкусы, скажу я тебе.

— Ну а где веселье в том, чтобы идти по проторенной дороге? — спросил Арес и глухо рассмеялся.

— Действительно, — шепнул Гипнос.

Они стояли — Арес стоял, а Гипнос парил — так какое-то время, пока дверь не скрипнула, и Арес не отстранился.

— Ага, я вас нашла наконец-то, — сказала Артемида, опираясь о дверной косяк. — Я чему-то помешала?

— Можно и так сказать, — фыркнул Арес. — Что такое?

— Мадам Деметра узнала, с кем ты идёшь на Бал. Она рвёт и мечет. Просто решила предупредить.

Гипнос поморщился. Директор Дурмстранга пугала его, что вполне логично, учитывая её могущество и поведение. Он медленно опустился на пол и понял, что забыл, как стоять. Пришлось ухватиться за Ареса, чтобы не упасть.

— Переживу. Но благодарю, Артемида. Будет время морально подготовиться.

— Что, как успехи с танцами? — спросила она. — Или вы тут стояли всё время так?

— Я оттоптал ему обе ноги! — весело воскликнул Гипнос.

Арес усмехнулся.

— Ты недостаточно весишь, чтобы действительно мне что-то оттоптать. Ты вообще ешь, или это из-за джемпера?

— Эм, понятия не имею. Может, я просто лёгкий на подъем, а?

— Вы оба отвратительные, — вздохнула Артемида и покачала головой. — Скоро начнётся комендантский час. Нам пора возвращаться.

— Я провожу Гипноса до его гостиной и потом вернусь в нашу. Так что иди.

— Ну как скажешь. Гипнос, пока.

— Пока-пока! — Гипнос помахал ей одними пальцами.

— Интересно, а смогу ли я уговорить деканов разрешить мне переехать к тебе, — задумчиво сказал Арес, когда за Артемидой закрылась дверь.

— Ну, всегда можно попытаться! — серьёзно кивнул Гипнос. Он знал, что некоторые переезжали из комнаты в комнату (от него переехали почти все, с кем он жил на первом курсе, кроме Астерия), но случаев смены факультета не было. С другой стороны, Арес был учеником другой школы, но Гипнос уже жил три года с нынешним составом, и менять что-то не хотелось. — Впрочем, не стоит. У нас в комнате нет свободных коек, и мои соседи не очень обрадуются, если им придётся переехать среди года. А ведь мне потом с ними ещё год жить!

Арес какое-то время молча разглядывал его, и Гипнос пока что не совсем научился расшифровывать все его жесты, чтобы сказать, о чём он думал.

— Ну что же, действительно. Не буду доставлять тебе неудобства, — в конце концов сказал он и поправил капюшон Гипноса, задержавшись большим пальцем на меху.

***

Артемида приуменьшила всю серьёзность ситуации, когда сказала, что мадам Деметра рвала и метала. О нет, она не просто рвала и метала, она была в ярости, в бешенстве, и даже Гипнос не мог заснуть под её яростным взглядом. Конечно, объективно он знал, что проклятие ослабевало, когда ему грозила опасность, но она же не собиралась его убивать, верно?

Не должна была.

При солнечном свете, от которого Гипнос упорно прятался под капюшоном и за Астерием, зал для тренировок казался незнакомым и враждебным. Он уже так привык к полутьме, разрушаемой только магическими шарами света, да наблюдающей за ними луной, что в тот момент казалось, что он оказался в другом измерении. Ну и отсутствие тёплых прикосновений Ареса ситуации не помогало.

— Ну спасибо тебе, Гипнос, — шепнул кто-то.

— Пожалуйста? — переспросил он, даже не пытаясь найти говорившего. Это уже, что, пятый поблагодаривший его человек?

Патрокл зачитывал правила Бала, он делал это каждую репетицию — проходили они два раза в неделю и длились всего час, и двадцать минут из них Патрокл отводил на это зачитывание. Но в конце зала сидела мадам Деметра и цепко посматривала на них всех. Благодарность товарищей с факультета явно относилась к этому, но тут ведь не за что было благодарить?

Гипнос качнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и закутался в кардиган, пытаясь согреться. В зале должно было бы стать теплее из-за большого количества народа, но этого не произошло.

Как только Патрокл закончил с правилами — и, если верить шёпоту, он уложился в два раза быстрее — начиналась непосредственно отработка движений. Гипнос без особого стеснения вцепился в Дузу в качестве партнёрши, потому что кого-то другого он бы не вынес. Также маловероятно, что кто-то бы другой стал с ним танцевать. Ну и так как у неё (всё ещё) не было пары, никто и не собирался её отбивать. Наверное, кроме некоторых девочек из фанклуба Ареса, но они в целом стали постоянной в жизни Гипноса со вчерашнего дня.

Убивающий взгляд пронзил его насквозь, и теперь из этой дыры выпадали внутренние органы. По крайней мере, впечатления были именно такие. Он краем глаза заметил, как остальные расходились, расступались перед мадам Деметрой, вставшей со своего места и направившейся к нему. Суровая женщина, одно присутствие которой заставляло кожу покрываться мурашками, а волосы на затылке вставать дыбом.

Кто бы что ни говорил, но Хаос или даже матушка Никта в гневе не могли сравниться с ледяной и плохо скрываемой яростью.

— Ты идёшь с Аресом, росточек, — сказала мадам Деметра. — Эта девочка нисколько на него не похожа по телосложению. Так зачем ты тратишь на неё время?

— Эм, ну, потому что мы с Аресом репетируем отдельно? — спросил Гипнос и посмотрел на Дузу, будто она могла что-то сказать на эту тему.

Та выглядела так, словно сейчас потеряет сознание или расплачется, или и то и другое. Вцепилась в руку Гипноса, и он был уверен, что останутся синяки — на его коже вообще легко проступали синяки и царапины. Мадам Деметра хмыкнула, до белых костяшек сжимая свою трость с тяжёлым на вид набалдашником.

И кого-то она неуловимо напоминала, но Гипнос не мог понять, кого именно.

— Будет куда эффективнее собрать всех чемпионов и их партнёров на общую репетицию, раз уж вы не в состоянии себя организовать.

— А вы совсем не слушаете, да? — со вздохом спросил Гипнос. Кажется, некоторые ребята подавились воздухом. — Я же сказал, мы репетируем с Аресом.

— Ты смеешь мне дерзить? — спросила она, и Гипнос впервые задумался, что он мог сказать что-то не так. Потому что по ощущениям его голова полетела с плеч и упала на пол и теперь взирала на всё происходящее оттуда. — Впрочем, — Деметра усмехнулась и отвела взгляд. — Это в стиле Ареса выбрать кого-то подобного тебе. Я бы удивилась, если бы ты действительно был тюфяком, которым прикидываешься.

Гипнос моргнул пару раз, но ничего не сказал. Приходилось прикладывать больше обычного усилий, чтобы сохранять на лице улыбку. Тюфяком его ещё никто не называл, обычно обходились «дураком» или «придурошным». Интересная новая кличка, хах.

— Я увидела всё, что мне было нужно. Не понимаю, конечно, почему все остальные прекратили репетицию.

— Не хотели вам мешать, — сказал Патрокл, стоявший возле граммофона. Который он не включал, хотя и была возможность.

Деметра смерила его взглядом и ушла. В зале стало словно теплее и светлее. Гипнос почувствовал, как хватка Дузы ослабла, а сама она сдавленно всхлипнула. Её подхватили другие ученики и помогли дойти до лавочки. У Дузы рекой лились слёзы. Гипноса буквально вытолкали из зала, приговаривая, что это он с ней сделал, и захлопнули дверь, оставив его растерянно стоять в пустом коридоре.

А он-то что мог с этим сделать?

***

Именно эти события привели к тому, что Гипнос оказался в тренировочном зале (второй раз за день) вместе с Аресом, Загреем, Мегерой, Афиной и Дионисом. После ужина. Наедине с Деметрой, волшебная палочка в руках которой очень сильно напоминала указку той школьной маггловской учительницы, которая стучала по доске для привлечения внимания. Один раз указка разлетелась в щепки и прилетела по лбу Танатосу, но хотя бы не попала в глаз.

Или попала, но он тогда носил очки, и они послужили щитом. Гипнос плохо помнил.

Было чувство, что в этот раз будут бить его. Зевс приходил на пару минут, но благополучно убежал при первой возможности вместе с Посейдоном, директором Шармбатона. Даже их пугала Деметра, судя по всему.

Разумеется, Зевс не был бы собой, если бы не зачитал огромную речь про важность Святочного бала, что им нельзя ударить в грязь лицом и так далее и тому подобное и как опозорить в первую очередь его. Мадам Деметра закатила в ответ глаза.

— Вы все знаете, зачем мы здесь собрались, — сказала она. — До Бала меньше двух недель, и я не позволю вам упасть в грязь лицом из-за того, что кто-то запутается в ногах. Ваш первый танец будет во всех газетах, так что позор падёт не только на вас в случае чего.

Из её уст это звучало не так напыщенно, за что ей стоило сказать спасибо. Гипносу в целом нравился Зевс, но он предпочитал бы не слушать его так часто. Ещё было иногда забавно наблюдать, как тот сдувался и оскорблялся, когда не получал должного восхищения его словами. И в этот раз он закончил раньше, чем мог бы, как раз из-за этого.

— Наша жизнь определённо будет окончена, — усмехнулся Арес.

— Нет, конечно же, — добродушно начала Деметра. Загрей сделал шаг в его сторону, оказываясь между ними и закрывая Гипноса от неё. Интересно. — Вот только потом, что бы вы ни делали, это будет шлейфом тянуться за вами. И за мной. И за вашими директорами. И если я единственная, кто это действительно понимает, то так тому и бывать. Вы слишком для этого юны, и вам необходимы наставления. Что же, я вам их дам.

Обнадёживало.

Первым делом Деметра заставила Гипноса снять кардиган и придирчиво его осмотрела. Вынесла вердикт, что «худоват, но работать можно». Гипнос же чувствовал себя чуть ли не голым без своей одежды, он с ней буквально сросся. Следующим, что она сделала, — заставила выпрямить спины. Загрея и Гипноса особенно.

Ну хотя бы страдал не один Гипнос — укол о том, что они оба выше, когда стоят ровно, определённо задел больше Загрея. Потому что Мегера уже несколько раз пошутила о том, что, так и быть, не будет надевать каблуки на Бал. Она всегда носила хоть небольшой каблук, так что это говорило о многом.

— Хах, — сказал Арес, когда Гипнос стоял рядом с ним. — Мне казалось, ты ниже.

И понятно почему — обычно Гипнос полупарил, горбился и всячески делал любую возможность хотя бы прикинуть его примерный рост невозможной. Ну или его макушка почти всегда находилась где-то возле основания шеи Ареса. А сейчас взгляд почти утыкался в губы — мягкие и горячие, что в целом превращало этот урок танцев в подобие пытки.

— Ну, нет? — Гипнос рассмеялся, чувствуя, как спину начинает ломить от столь прямой стойки.

И оттого, что он чувствовал себя голым без тёплого кардигана. Рубашка была с короткими рукавами — как раз потому что кардигана согревал — и это был первый раз, когда Гипнос мог сравнить свои руки с руками Ареса.

Что-то подсказывало, что на его коже синяки были бы не так заметны.

— Думаю, я выше Танатоса? Но не могу сказать наверняка.

— Ты его выше, — подсказала Мегера.

— Хах, забавно, — сказал Гипнос, но продолжить разговор им не дала Деметра, снова внезапно возникшая рядом.

— Держи спину прямо, или мне придётся наложить на тебя заклинание, заставляющее это делать. Пройдёмся по движениям.

Зал снова был ярко освещён, но в этот раз хотя бы не солнечным светом. Он всё ещё казался чужим и враждебным, а сам Гипнос чувствовал себя беззащитным без обычного мягкого доспеха. Близость остальных — всех, кроме Деметры — помогала справиться с этим ощущением хоть немного.

Но из-за этого Гипнос так и не мог по вечерам остаться наедине с Аресом. Зато у них образовалась дружная компания на шестерых, что тоже можно считать плюсом.

***

Примерно за двое суток до Бала Дуза осознала, что Гипнос даже не подумал заказать себе костюм. Она всё же шла с Астерием, но исключительно как друзья. И потому, что оказалось: без сопровождения на Бал попасть будет очень сложно — получится не сразу, по крайней мере.

— Э, ну… — Гипнос потёр шею. — Я забыл? Как-то не записал, что нужен костюм, — он достал свою записную книжку из внутреннего кармана кардигана и мельком просмотрел её. Да, он даже не подумал о необходимости заказать какой-то костюм.

— Мадам Деметра тебя убьёт, — сказал Астерий.

Гипнос простонал, роняя голову на стол. Они были правы. Всё идеально — за ежедневные тренировки Гипнос даже перестал постоянно наступать на ноги Аресу и путаться в своих. Более того, двигаться стало проще, когда он заучил движения. К тому же они с Аресом научились попадать в ритм друг друга, а не только в ритм музыки.

— Неужели просто белая рубашка и чёрные штаны не прокатят? — спросил он, не поднимая голову.

— Нет. Не хватает хотя бы пиджака и бабочки, — подсказала Дуза. Она нервно дёргала себя за косички, пытаясь придумать выход из ситуации.

После того инцидента с мадам Деметрой её буквально оттаскивали подальше от Гипноса. Опять же, будто это была его вина. Но сама Дуза так тоже не считала и, к счастью, им удалось вновь объединиться за обеденным столом, ура!

Впрочем, перед этим некоторые вещи Гипноса пропадали, но он часто что-то терял, так что не придал этому значения. Так что в какой-то момент все вещи вернулись, а Астерий раздражённо ругался на тех, кто их брал. Кажется, Гипнос всё опять проспал.

Какое-то он время лежал так, затем резко сел и посмотрел на собеседников. Потому что в его мозгу сформировалась Идея. А Идеи Гипноса требовали выхода через рот сию же секунду, иначе они грозили переполнить его и задушить комом недосказанности.

— Я могу ускользнуть из школы и купить нужное в соседнем городе.

— Даже не думай! — воскликнула Дуза.

— Ну а что мне ещё делать? — Гипнос взмахнул руками. Близко с ним никто не сидел (все были научены горьким опытом шести лет совместной жизни), так что никому локтем или ладонью не прилетело. — Магическая доставка и пошив слишком медленные, чтобы успеть, а маггловские сюда не доставляют. Если я завтра ночью улизну, то вернусь как раз к вечеру.

— И как ты планируешь пройти через главные ворота, которые всегда закрыты? — Астерий хмуро рассматривал порцию толченой картошки, будто это она виновата в том, что Гипнос себе придумал.

— Это не единственный выход из школы и не единственный вход сюда, — Гипнос развёл руками. — Загрей излазил все возможные тайные проходы в Хогвартсе, и он точно нашёл что-то. Просто спрошу!

— А до города ты как собираешься добираться? Там явно будет кто-то из учителей, кто тебя узнает, — обеспокоенно продолжила Дуза.

Гипнос смотрел на неё несколько секунд, затем хлопнул в ладони и широко улыбнулся.

— Ты в курсе, что ты гений и я тебя обожаю? — спросил он. Если бы она сидела не напротив, то он бы даже поцеловал её в лоб или щёку.

— Э? Что такого я сказала?

Но Гипнос не стал отвечать, он уже вскочил со своего места и посмотрел в сторону учительского стола. Патрокла там не было, значит, нужно было его найти. Гипнос схватил один из бутербродов, игнорируя недоеденную порцию, и пошёл на выход.

— Гипнос! — снова позвала его Дуза. Её голос легко проскользнул мимо сознания Гипноса.

Ему нужно было найти Патрокла — декана Пуффендуя и одного из немногих учителей, относившихся к нему и остальным ученикам с пониманием. Он ведь взрослый и может помочь. А если нет — Гипнос выскользнет в Хогсмид, а оттуда позовёт Харона, чтобы тот подвёз.

Гипнос обзавёлся множеством странных и неочевидных связей за свою сравнительно недолгую жизнь, так что вариантов решения конкретно этой проблемы у него было предостаточно. Оставалось только понять, какой будет наименее трудозатратным.

Пойти к Патроклу и попросить помощи напрямую был как раз таким, но потом нужно было взвесить ещё пару вариантов друг относительно друга. Он достал записную книжку и стал накидывать варианты, приходящие ему в голову.

Сколько раз он в это время запнулся и чуть не упал, считать было бессмысленно. Многозадачность не являлась его самой сильной стороной.

***

Патрокл без особого энтузиазма выслушал слова Гипноса. Который без стука влетел в кабинет травологии, начал говорить с порог, и зачитывать все те записанные по пути сюда причины, чтобы убедить ему помочь.

Возможно, это было связано с Ахиллесом, который резко отошёл от стола, стоило двери открыться, и сейчас заинтересованно рассматривал книги по травологии. Одежда у них обоих несколько съехала, было расстёгнуто слишком много пуговиц, и если Патрокл просто перевёл всё внимание на Гипноса, то Ахиллес пытался привести себя в приличный вид.

Будто бы вся школа не знала, что они встречаются. С учётом того, что опять же вся школа наблюдала за разворачивающейся между ними драмой на протяжении скольки там — четырёх лет? — которые Патрокл проработал уже в Хогвартсе. И там явно было что-то до, но никто не знал наверняка, что там было. Но теории были весёлые.

— Хорошо, — сказал Патрокл. — После уроков мы с тобой слетаем в Лондон. Купишь себе, что нужно, и вернёмся.

— Это нужно согласовать с директором Зевсом, — подал охрипший голос Ахиллес.

— Зачем? — Патрокл пожал плечами. — Лишняя морока и нам, и ему.

— Вы знали, что вы лучший? — спросил Гипнос с широкой улыбкой.

Патрокл от него отмахнулся.

— Подозреваю, если мы это не сделаем, ты втянешь в это Загрея или кого-нибудь ещё, и в итоге школа не досчитается двоих или больше учеников. К тому же, если ты придёшь без официального костюма, мадам Деметра может действительно тебя убить. И Зевс ей в этом поможет.

Ахиллес вздохнул и покачал головой. Будто он об этом и не подумал. Гипнос продолжал улыбаться.

— Хорошо, завтра, как только уроки закончатся, я приду к вам! До встречи!

— Научись стучаться, — вслед ему сказал Ахиллес.

Гипнос замер в дверях и посмотрел на них.

— А вы не пробовали запирать двери?

Патрокл усмехнулся и снова покачал головой. Да, Патрокл тоже был в списке людей, которые терпели присутствие Гипноса, в отличие от остальных учителей. Ахиллес выглядел так, словно подавился возмущением, и под это замешательство Гипнос выскользнул в коридор.

Чтобы налететь на Танатоса, который придержал его за плечи, дабы они избежали столкновения.

— А, Танатос, привет! Ты идёшь на Бал? Или так и не передумал не идти? — весело поинтересовался Гипнос. — Всё же у меня там будет первый танец, было бы классно, если бы ты его увидел!

У Танатоса были сильные руки — не настолько сильные, как у Ареса, но пальцы сжимали плечи до боли. И отпустил он, только когда Гипнос пискнул, затем покачал головой и сделал шаг назад.

— Нет, не передумал.

— А может всё же придёшь? — он потянулся к Танатосу и взял его за запястья. — Такое событие бывает лишь раз в жизни, и…

— Гипнос! — Танатос повысил голос и вырвал руки из хватки. — Иди куда шёл.

— Но я никуда не шёл.

— Так найди себе направление и иди туда, — Танатос обошёл его и постучался в дверь, из которой Гипнос только что вышел. Но ответа или разрешения не дождался и закрыл дверь за собой слишком резко.

И снова пустой коридор, залитый ощущением, что он в чём-то виноват, но никаких точных ориентирова на тему того, в чём именно.

***

Гипнос перекатывался с пятки на носок. Он чувствовал себя странно, мягко говоря — без кардигана и в не самой свободной одежде. Точнее, одежде по размеру, но он просто не привык к тому, что ничего не болталось. И эта бабочка, которую постоянно тянулся ослабить, за что получал по руке от Дузы.

Они ждали в гостиной. Арес обещал зайти за ним, но ожидание выводило из себя. Гипнос даже не мог сесть — если он хотя бы притулится к какой-то поверхности, то наверняка уснёт. Даже болтовня других ребят, собиравшихся на Бал, убаюкивала.

Что уж говорить про младшекурсников, которым на Бал было нельзя, но которым было до безумия интересно и хотелось всячески поучаствовать в общей суматохе. Их никто не отгонял и не выгонял, конечно, но многие из тех, кто уже собрались, направились в Большой Зал. Гипнос так и не видел, как его украсили, и в этом таились какое-то волшебство и тайна. Но не то волшебство, которым он пользовался ежедневно, даже не задумываясь, а скорее… чудо, как его понимали магглы.

— Может, мне стоило-таки платье надеть, хм, — сказал Гипнос, в очередной раз потянувшись к бабочке. — Тебе очень идёт твоё, думаю, мне бы пошло такое же.

— Не говори ерунду, — сказала Дуза, снова перехватывая его запястье. Судя по взгляду, она подумывала связать ему руки. — У тебя слишком широкие плечи для этой модели.

Гипнос задумчиво хмыкнул. Сейчас, когда он об этом задумался, по-настоящему задумался, в платье, если оно было бы не мешком, тоже было бы неудобно и тесно. Может, даже ещё хуже из-за юбки — больше ткани, чтобы ноги запутались.

В гостиную зашёл Арес, и ах, теперь Гипнос понял, почему Патрокл настоял именно на красной бабочке. Красный действительно был красивым цветом, и Арес в парадной форме Дурмстранга больше походил на ожившую и выбравшуюся из своей рамки картину. Или статую.

Гипнос видел и других студентов в парадной форме — красный мундир, исключительно декоративная мантия, обитая мехом. Это всё было красиво и заставляло смотреть им вслед. Но на Адресе это выглядело так, словно было создано первоначально только для него. Сидело как влитое.

Сложно было поверить, что он действительно пригласил именно Гипноса из всех других вариантов. И всё же именно это случилось, и потому он собирался ухватиться за этот кусочек счастья и получить с него всё хорошее, что только возможно.

— У Дурмстранга восхитительная парадная форма, да? А вы не пробовали носить постоянно? Хотя нет, если бы вы носили её постоянно, то она перестала бы быть _парадной_. — вырвалось у Гипноса.

Потому что в гостиной повисла странная тишина, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал. И почему все притихли-то? Гипнос однако не стал оглядываться, отдавая всё своё внимание Аресу.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — усмехнулся Арес. Какое-то время он рассматривал Гипноса. — Тебе будет удобно танцевать?

— Ну, мы станцуем первый танец так, чтобы мадам Деметра нас не прикончила, а потом посмотрим, — Гипнос потянулся к бабочке, и в этот раз Дуза его не остановила.

Кажется, она ушла. Как уходили и остальные, медленно, всё ещё в молчании, или шепчась.

Зато его руку перехватил Арес и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к губам. Столь же обжигающим, как и в их первый и единственный поцелуй.

Гипнос забыл, как дышать. Столько внимания, всецело направленного на него, — это очень необычно и тяжело. Но не неприятно. С губ сорвался нервный смех. Арес улыбнулся, запечатлел на запястье ещё один поцелуй и протянул локоть, чтобы Гипнос мог взяться за него.

— Тебе не хватает меча или чего-нибудь такого, — сказал Гипнос, берясь за руку. — Хотя эти ремни сами по себе выглядят весьма интересно. Они крепкие?

— Вполне. Хватит, чтобы связать и удержать кого угодно. Тебя точно.

— Классно!

Арес снова непроницаемо посмотрел на него, затем покачал головой, и так они покинули гостиную Пуффендуя. Под шёпот.

***

Прежде чем идти в Большой Зал, всем чемпионам и их партнёрам нужно было собраться в тренировочном. Афродита и Дионис уже были там, когда Арес и Гипнос вошли. Остальных пока отсутствовали.

— Вау, Афродита, не думал, что можно выглядеть ещё лучше, но ты это сделала! — сходу воскликнул Гипнос.

— Ах, дорогуша, спасибо, — улыбнулась Афродита и продолжила поправлять макияж.

— Вот видишь, приятель понимает, — сказал Дионис. Он сидел рядом с Афродитой и лениво рассматривал потолок. И что-то подсказывало Гипносу, что костюм на нём и сочетание цветов с платьем Афродиты было выверенным выбором.

Возможно, подсказывал подслушанный разговор, когда они это обсуждали на одной из тренировок. Афродита говорила Мегере, что очень важно, чтобы платье и костюм партнёров сочетались и предлагала помощь с этим. К сожалению, больше содействия в этом нелёгком деле подбора нарядов она бы получила у Загрея, так как тот не смог бы отказать. Ну да ладно.

И стоило только их вспомнить, как они зашли. Загрей открыл и придержал дверь перед Мегерой — вау, прям как настоящий джентльмен! Она, как и обещала, обула балетки без каблука. Но это не значило, что она перестала быть выше его на полголовы.

— Загрей, а ты не пробовал сам надеть каблуки? — поинтересовался Гипнос.

— Только если вместе с тобой, приятель, — фыркнул Загрей и закрыл дверь. Они с Мегерой не держались за руки, и она выглядела чем-то сильно расстроенной.

— Хорошо, тогда в следующий раз найдём каблуки, — кивнул Гипнос и перевёл взгляд на рассмеявшегося Диониса.

— А с вами можно? — поинтересовался тот.

— Конечно? — сказал Гипнос, когда Загрей ничего не ответил.

— Рада, что вам весело, — сказала Деметра. Если бы Гипнос не знал о существовании правила на запрет трансгрессии в Хогвартсе — подкреплённый заклинаниями, — то решил бы, что она сюда переместилась. Но нет, он просто отвлёкся достаточно сильно, чтобы упустить, когда дверь открылась. — Надеюсь, все понимают важность этого Бала.

Гипнос напрягся, так как следом за директорами зашли журналисты «Ежедневного пророка». Конечно, они и без того сновали туда сюда по школе, особенно во время объявления чемпионов и первого испытания. Даже пытались зацепиться за Гипноса и Танатоса, но безуспешно. Про них нечего больше сказать, кроме того, что они уже вылили в статье пару лет назад. Вот об этой части он что-то не подумал. Может, потому Танатос и злился так сильно из-за того, что Гипнос согласился. С другой стороны, он мог это объяснить, вместо того, чтобы раздражаться.

— Несколько фотографий сейчас и пару фотографий во время самого танца и Бала. Мы не останемся дольше, чем на полчаса после его начала, не волнуйтесь, — быстро сказала репортёр. И непонятно, обращалась ли при этом она к директорам или ученикам.

Гипнос снова почувствовал себя совсем голым без кардигана и капюшона, за которым можно было скрыться. И нет, ему нравилось внимание к своей персоне, но не от журналистов, которые достаточно встряхнули его устоявшийся мирок. И даже хотя всё быстро вернулось в норму после их «сенсации», неприятный осадок остался. Арес приобнял его за плечи и наклонился чуть ближе.

— Мы можем отказаться от фотографий.

— Э? А, нет, нет, всё хорошо, — сказал Гипнос и быстро качнул головой, отгоняя плохие мысли. Несмотря на потенциальные полчаса позора, этот вечер обещал быть крайне счастливым.

На фотографии в газете лицо Гипноса вышло каким-то странным, словно немного размытым, но он не придал этому никакого значения.

***

Гипнос одновременно смутно и в мельчайших деталях помнил первый танец. Он не наступил Аресу на ноги! Что уже можно было назвать огромной победой. И не запнулся. И Арес крепко держал его, не давая забыться. Заземляя.

Ткань его мундира была немного колючей на ощупь. От Ареса пахло одеколоном, чуть больше, чем обычно. И он не сводил взгляда с Гипноса всё время.

После танца Арес поклонился ему и поцеловал руку. Это всё казалось странным, нереальным. Счастливый момент, которым хотелось поделиться со всеми, но который он мог разделить только с Аресом.

И если улыбка на его губах была шире обычного, то это только его дело.

По окончании официальной части Гипнос сразу же стянул с себя пиджак и расстегнул бабочку. На нем оставалась рубашка с прилегающими рукавами, но уже было проще двигаться.

Репортёры ушли уже какое-то время назад, и в Зале устроили короткий перерыв. Школьный оркестр собирал инструменты и уходил, и кто-то незнакомый колдовал на сцене. Гипнос слышал слухи про какую-то приглашённую группу, но он мало интересовался музыкальными группами магов, так что хотя название он слышал, жанр их музыки даже сложно было вообразить.

Но также нигде в толпе не было видно Танатоса, и хотя тот и сказал, что не придёт, всё равно было немного неприятно. Они и не общались с той встречи возле кабинета Патрокла пару дней назад. Это не самое долгое время, что они не разговаривали, конечно, но в тот раз всё закончилось на какой-то грустной ноте. И Гипносу это не нравилось.

— Давай сходим до вашей гостиной, оставишь вещи или переоденешься, — предложил Арес.

— Хм… Да, звучит лучше, чем то, что я планировал сделать!

— И что же ты планировал? — поинтересовался Арес, протягивая ему локоть.

Гипнос лёгким и уже привычным движением взялся за него. Мундир всё ещё немного кололся, но не царапался, что делало прикосновение странным, но не неприятным.

— Оставить где-нибудь в углу это всё и потом забрать. Но, скорее всего, я бы забыл! — Гипнос рассмеялся.

— В таком случае хорошо, что мне пришла идея украсть тебя от всех этих глаз только для себя, — серьёзно сказал Арес.

Они уже вышли из Зала и шли по направлению к гостиной Пуффендуя.

— А? — переспросил Гипнос.

— Ты замечательный. И мне бы хотелось танцевать с тобой весь вечер, но сначала… — Арес замолчал, уставившись на что-то в конце плохо освещённого коридора.

Гипнос прищурился. Две мужские фигуры, в которых легко узнавались Загрей и Танатос. Они ссорились. Гипнос не заметил, как сжал руку Ареса. Когда любимые люди ссорились, это всегда плохо. И ещё хуже было то, что Гипнос не мог ничего с этим поделать. Потому что его отказывались подпускать достаточно близко, и он не ощущал, где та грань, переходящая в раздражение оттого, что он совал свой нос в чужие дела.

Иногда с Танатосом казалось, что это любое, касающееся его дело.

— Нам стоит выбрать другой путь, — сказал Гипнос и потянул Ареса дальше по коридору.

— Не хочешь вмешаться? Не похоже, что их обсуждение дружелюбное.

— Это их дело.

Арес задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Так, о чём мы говорили? — спросил Гипнос, когда они оказались достаточно далеко и молчание затянулось.

— О том, что мне хотелось украсть тебя у всех остальных.

— Но я ведь и так твой на весь вечер? — растерянно спросил Гипнос.

— Но там слишком много людей, не находишь?

— Эм, наверное. Да, там почти все старшие курсы. Но разве у них не свой собственный вечер, чтобы обращать внимание на кого-то ещё? Как у нас.

Арес молчал какое-то время, затем фыркнул.

— Ты прав. И всё же мне хотелось побыть с тобой наедине.

— А ты не пробовал побыть со мной наедине в любой другой день? В смысле, я всегда рад, но что делает сегодня таким уж особенным для этого?

— Ничего, — Арес почему-то рассмеялся. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был только для меня каждый день, но это невозможно.

— Ага, я общественный!

— Не говори так. Ты свой собственный.

— Как скажешь.

Гипнос не заметил, как они — даже с крюком из-за Танатоса с Загреем — дошли до гостиной Пуффендуя. Он произнёс пароль, не особо беспокоясь, что Арес его слышал — это правило в целом раздражало Гипноса. Не то чтобы он стремился в гостиные других факультетов, и пароли Гриффиндора и Слизерина он знал в любом случае, если ему что-то там понадобилось. Но эта закрытость пробуждала в нем нечто, словно строптивость у загнанного животного.

Арес шёл следом и остановился только у двери комнаты Гипноса.

— У вас уютно, — сказал Арес.

— Да, я старался.

Украшения восхитительные, между прочим. Цветы и иная зелень, плакаты с интересами ребят-соседей — о которых Гипнос спрашивал у них в конце каждого года, кстати, и составлял разные списки. Сейчас вот оказалось, что пару плакатов стоило заменить.

Гипнос кинул пиджак с бабочкой на кровать и стянул с себя туфли — они немного жали. Недостаточно, чтобы появились мозоли, но достаточно, чтобы стеснять движения. Он даже не задумался, что гора одежды на его кровати могла выделяться, и сел напротив своего сундука. Там было наколдовано пятое измерение, но всё было в таком же беспорядке, так что поиск нужных кед затянулся.

Его обычные его не устраивали, они порвались, и всё не доходили руки их починить. А хотелось что-то красное, чтобы хоть так соответствовать Аресу.

— Ты заходи, можешь посидеть пока, — сказал Гипнос, когда заметил, что тот так и стоял в дверях.

Как вампир, пронеслось в голове, но в следующую секунду мысль сменилась тем, что это маггловские представления о вампирах. Одна из причин не самых лучших оценок в том, что иногда Гипнос путал маггловские представления и то, что они изучали в школе.

Почти всегда правда оказывалась где-то посередине.

— Ты совсем не спишь здесь? — поинтересовался Арес, опираясь о балку кровати Гипноса плечом.

— Ну да. Я сплю на уроках и на лету, и так как домашку и всё остальное делаю ночью, то, чтобы не мешать ребятам, ухожу в гостиную, — наконец-то взгляд зацепился за нужную пару. — Ага, нашёл! — воскликнул он и с яркой улыбкой достал красные кеды.

И не заметил, как Арес присел рядом.

Настолько близко, что Гипнос ощущал его тепло.

Арес положил руку ему на затылок и притянул к себе, целуя куда увереннее, чем в прошлый раз. Гипнос опустил обувь и подался вперёд, чтобы оказаться ближе.

Кто бы подумал, что ему так не хватало прикосновений и тепла.

Арес снова отстранился первым, оба тяжело дышали. Гипнос наклонился вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Ареса. Успокаивающий и заземляющий жест, оставшийся ещё с детства. В какой-то момент они переплели пальцы.

— Всё ещё хочешь вернуться к остальным? — с усмешкой спросил Арес.

— Да, — сказал Гипнос. — Всё же мы можем так сидеть хоть каждую ночь. Не здесь, конечно, но ты меня понял. А такого бала в нашей жизни больше не будет.

— Как же мне жаль, что в этот раз ты тоже прав, — Арес наклонился вперёд, боднув тем самым Гипноса. — В таком случае обувайся и идём обратно.

— Ага, ага.

Не говоря ни слова, Арес стянул мантию и оставил её среди вещей Гипноса, вместе с удерживающими её ремнями. Хах.

***

Возвращались обратно они коротким маршрутом — Загрея и Танатоса уже там не было. За поворотом был вход в Зал, но Арес остановился, наклонился к Гипносу и поцеловал его в висок. Гипнос растерянно улыбнулся в ответ.

Какое-то время они танцевали без определённых заученных движений. Гипнос не умел танцевать, но искупал энтузиазмом. Арес двигался просто и чётко. Тем более что началось выступление приглашённой группы, чья музыка, по сути, являлась роком. Рок-концерты у магглов были весёлыми. И нравилось, что общее ощущение не слишком отличалось.

Но долго прыгать и танцевать, тем более в толпе и с непривычки, было сложно, и они ускользнули к столикам с напитками. Где их нашла Афина. Арес сразу напрягся, лицо закрылось, и любой намёк на улыбку испарился.

— Чего тебе? — Арес передёрнул плечами.

— Мне не хотелось бы прерывать веселье, но мадам Деметра зовёт всех. Ненадолго.

Арес разглядывал Афину какое-то время, затем качнул головой и перевёл внимание на Гипноса.

— Мне очень жаль оставлять тебя, — Арес поднял руку и заправил кудри Гипноса за ухо. — Но я скоро вернусь.

Гипнос кивнул. Оставшись в одиночестве, он попил, взял чего съедобного и думал остаться рядом со столом, когда заметил сидящую на одной из скамеек Мегеру. Одну. Напряжённую и скучающую. Ноги закинуты одна на другую, локоть упирается в колено, а подбородок лежит на ладони. Не хватало только физических шипов, чтобы отгонять любого возможного собеседника. Так что, разумеется, он подошёл к ней и сел рядом. Если бы Гипнос не привык к ней, то умер бы от одного взгляда.

Кого он обманывал, ему это нравилось.

— Что, Загрей так и не вернулся? — спросил он.

— Ага. Пригласил, станцевал один танец и потом исчез. По-моему, единственная, кто осталась здесь после первого танца из чемпионов, это Афродита, но Арес хотя бы вернулся. А у тебя губы все красные, так что, думаю, было весело.

Гипнос на автомате коснулся своих губ, будто бы касанием можно было увидеть. Вау, настолько заметно? Впрочем, история с синяками могла повторяться и с засосами. Не то чтобы их поцелуй был чем-то, что оставило засос, но он мог бы.

— Хах. Да, Арес классно целуется.

— Избавь от подробностей, — Мегера фыркнула и покачала головой.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Гипнос затих, затем наклонился к Мегере. — Хочешь потанцевать? Я, конечно, не чемпион Хогвартса…

— Не хочу, — огрызнулась Мегера.

Гипнос пожал плечами и продолжил сидеть рядом. Молчание с ней было скорее приятным, чем нет. Не возникало желания заполнять тишину, так что Гипнос просто покачивался в такт музыке, которую раньше никогда не слышал. Хотелось бы, чтобы рядом были и другие близкие люди, но если его хорошее настроение может скрасить вечер Мегере — тоже было бы прекрасно.

А у него было ощущение, словно он светился от счастья в прямом смысле. Он даже глянул на свои руки, чтобы убедиться: нет, свечения не было.

— Ладно, — сказала Мегера и схватила Гипноса за руку. — Давай потанцуем.

Он не успел ничего сказать, так как она потянула его с собой.

— Ты же не хотела?

— Скажешь ещё хоть слово и окажешься на полу.

— Но я и так на полу?

Мегера нечитаемо посмотрела на него, затем вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Вы с Таном два сапога пара.

— Правда? Ну, мы близнецы, так что это _ожидаемо_ , нет?

— Действительно, — они остановились в толпе. Как и обычно с Мегерой, люди сделали пару шагов в сторону. Может, вокруг неё действительно летали шипы, и только Гипнос их не замечал?

— Вы с сёстрами тоже похожи, — Гипнос улыбнулся, взял её за руки и начал покачиваться в такт музыке. Ну как в такт — он не попадал. Не похоже, что Мегеру это особо заботило.

— Не хотелось бы мне этого, — она выдохнула и переплела их пальцы.

— Танатосу тоже не хочется быть похожим на меня, но что поделать.

Они молчали несколько секунд, и Гипнос решил, что эта тема закрыта. Но нет.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — что-то странное сквозило в её голосе. То, что не хотелось обдумывать в такой прекрасный вечер.

Гипнос пожал плечами.

— Кстати, мы видели его с Загреем, когда шли к гостиной. Они ругались.

— Ну разумеется, — Мегера сильнее сжала руки, и прекратила, только когда Гипнос ойкнул. — Не стоило мне вообще соглашаться на это всё.

— Почему? Потому что тебе не с кем танцевать сейчас?

— Да, — она расстроено хмурилась, будто смирилась уже давно. И ей абсолютно не шло выражение поражения.

— А ты не пробовала танцевать одна?

— Это стрёмно, — фыркнула она.

— Ого, не думал, будто тебе может быть что-то стрёмно. Или будто тебя вообще волнует, что думают остальные. Что же, сегодняшний вечер полон открытий!

— Как же ты меня бесишь, — сказала Мегера и щёлкнула Гипноса по лбу. Тот ойкнул и рассмеялся, потерев лоб. — А где твой партнёр?

— Его зачем-то позвали.

— И он не будет против, что ты танцуешь со мной?

— А он должен? Мне хорошо, и я хочу разделить это со своими друзьями, и ты моя подруга.

Мегера замерла. Гипнос несколько секунд продолжал танцевать, но тоже остановился.

— Как же я тебя бешу? — подсказал Гипнос с улыбкой.

— Да. Именно так, — она усмехнулась и покачала головой. — А теперь заткнись и давай танцевать, пока твой партнёр не пришёл.

— Океюшки!

С Мегерой было легко, особенно после того, как Гипнос надумал себе влюблённость в неё и потом развеял эти чувства, как только узнал её поближе.

Они станцевали ещё песню вдвоём, затем Гипнос заметил одинокую Дузу и позвал к ним. Астерий танцевал с ней какое-то время, но затем куда-то делся, и, судя по раздражённой Ариадне в окружении её подруг, Тесей тоже куда-то пропал. По крайней мере, он не восклицал нигде, а его сложно было упустить из виду.

Втроём тоже было забавно танцевать. Даже ещё веселее, с учётом того, как обе партнёрши расслабились и повеселели. И Гипнос был счастлив, насколько он только мог. Это хороший вечер.

— Надо же, как быстро ты меня заменил, — с насмешкой сказал Арес и приобнял Гипноса со спины.

— Я не смог бы тебя заменить, потому что мы с тобой уже станцевали официальную часть, разве нет? — поинтересовался Гипнос и откинул голову на плечо Ареса. Тот задумчиво хмыкнул.

Дуза как-то незаметно шагнула за Мегеру, да и последняя напряглась. Что странно, по мнению Гипноса.

— Вот как, — сказал Арес, Гипноса так и не отпустил.

— Тем более, я был так рад этой первой части, что не мог не поделиться с моими подругами. Счастьем ведь нужно делиться. А сейчас я бы хотел получить себе ещё порцию счастья от тебя лично, чтобы вечер стал ещё лучше!

— Распустил тут сопли, — фыркнула Мегера. — Идём, Дуза, иначе меня вырвет от всего этого розового и милого.

— А? А да, конечно, идём…

Мегера увела Дузу в сторону, и Гипнос растерянно проводил их взглядом.

— Хах, что же, я рад, что им тоже весело, — сказал он. Тепло Ареса расслабляло, так что Гипнос чувствовал, как сон готовился утянуть его в свои объятия. Он покачал головой, сгоняя дрёму. Не её время. — С тобой классно будет спать, я уверен, — сказал Гипнос. — Можем сегодня попробовать.

— Вот так сразу? — спросил Арес и коснулся губами виска Гипноса.

— Ну мы же будем просто спать. Тем более, я на тебе уже спал, пора и наоборот, это только честно будет.

— Хмм, — Арес усмехнулся. — Ещё рано спать, так что, — он отпустил Гипноса и развернул его, — давай ещё потанцуем. И когда устанешь, пойдём спать.

— Ура! — Гипнос переплёл их пальцы, на секунду зависнув от разницы в ощущениях между таким же жестом с Мегерой.

Хах.

И песня какая-то медленная началась, так что Арес с полуулыбкой положил левую руку на талию Гипноса. Тот положил свою на плечо Ареса — потому что так делали остальные? Кажется? Какая разница?

Но Гипнос ощущал тёплую руку на талии, колючую ткань его мундира, огрубевшие пальцы и тепло. Холод, крепко сжимающий его внутренности всё время, казалось, почти всю жизнь, отступал.

***

Учителя пытались разогнать учеников к началу комендантского часа. И все младше шестого курса действительно ушли — не совсем по своей воле, и Гипнос наблюдал, как некоторые пробирались обратно — а старшие вместе с учениками Шармбатона и Дурмстранга остались.

Откуда ребята из Шармбатона достали вино и как они с ним не попались, это уже другой вопрос, но Гипнос не спрашивал. Из учителей остались только директор Посейдон, и, если верить тому, что Гипнос видел — а у него очень хорошее зрение, — Дионис почти не скрываясь вручил ему бутылку, и тот весело отвернулся.

Ахиллес неодобрительно покачал головой, но не попытался остановить происходящее. Сказал только о том, что если кто-то начнёт бушевать — абсолютно все отправятся на отработку. Патрокл делал вид, что ничего не замечал.

Гипнос сидел рядом с Аресом и покачивал бокал. Ему не очень нравился алкоголь: слишком горчил. Но просто нравилось сидеть вот так, пока другие что-то обсуждали, и слушать. Не столько обращая внимание на сказанное, сколько пропуская их голоса через себя.

У них образовалась маленькая компания. Помимо Ареса и Гипноса в небольшом кругу на полу, стащив со скамеек подушки, сидели также Афродита, Дионис и Мегера. В начале с ними ещё были Дуза, Артемида и как-там-звали-её-партнёршу-Гипнос-не-запомнил, но сейчас они ушли. Загрея и Танатоса Гипнос так больше и не видел, но они оба взрослые мальчики и могли о себе позаботиться.

— Ты устал? — спросил Арес, наклоняясь к нему, пока Дионис радостно что-то рассказывал.

— Нисколько, — Гипнос пожал плечами. — Просто наслаждаюсь. А ты?

— Немного. Я обычно иду спать в десять, чтобы проснуться в шесть.

— Кошмар, — Гипнос рассмеялся. — К тебе или ко мне?

— Что? — переспросил Арес.

— Мы хотели сегодня поспать вместе, к тебе или ко мне?

— Вы хотели сегодня _что_? — переспросила Мегера, которая выглядела так, словно только что подавилась вином. Дионис прекратил рассказывать и заинтересованно посмотрел на них. Афродита хитро улыбнулась.

— Поспать вместе. В одной кровати. Арес очень тёплый и удобный.

— Я тоже тёплый и удобный, можно к вам? — поинтересовался Дионис.

— Нельзя, ты пинаешься во сне, — сказала Афродита. — И вообще, здесь слишком узкие кровати, я даже не уверена, что эти двое поместятся.

— А магия нам зачем? — спросил Гипнос. — Можно же расширить кровать при необходимости. Я сейчас сходу не вспомню заклинание, но я видел его. Можем и все впятером поместиться.

— Меня в это не втягивайте, — отмахнулась Мегера. — Терпеть не могу спать с кем-то вместе.

— Э, но мы же с тобой спали во время чемпионата по квиддичу, — подсказал Гипнос.

— О? А подробности? — поинтересовалась Афродита.

— Нечего там рассказывать, — огрызнулась Мегера и выдохнула. — Мы летом ездили на чемпионат, оставались там в палатке и всё такое. Не рассчитали количество человек, в итоге мы с Гипносом оказались в одной кровати, хотя я всё ещё думаю, что ты должен был спать с Таном, и оставить кровать мне.

— Ты сама знаешь, что Танатос спал с Загреем…

Мегера сжала бокал так, что даже сквозь чуть слышные разговоры Гипнос услышал треск. Больная тема? Странно, раньше никаких проблем с этим не было. Ну, как раньше, до этого всего Бала.

Арес рядом напрягся.

— А вы близки, да? — Афродита рассмеялась.

— Скорее, как брат и сестра, хотя я был в неё влюблён какое-то время курсе на втором или третьем. Но типа мы тогда даже не общались, а потом…

— А потом ты затыкаешься, — вздохнула Мегера и почесала затылок — она распустила высокую причёску как раз, когда они сели все вместе.

— Да, звучит как план, — кивнул Гипнос. — Затыкаться — очень хорошая идея. Особенно в моём случае.

— Почему? — спросил Арес и сделал глоток из своего бокала.

— Потому что он бесит.

— Он всего лишь говорит правду, разве нет? Очевидную, но всё же правду. Меня это восхищает.

— О-о-о, да ты по уши — по самые уши! — влюблён, а? — спросил Дионис и подтолкнул Ареса локтем.

— Да, — без тени смущения ответил Арес.

Гипнос выдохнул и покачала головой. Он перехватил бокал в одну руку и другой ущипнул себя. Больно, а значит — нет, всё ещё не сон. Тепло, бабочками распространяющееся откуда-то с диафрагмы, всё ещё было на месте. Он поймал задумчивый взгляд Мегеры, но какая разница? Сейчас ему хорошо, даже слишком.

***

В итоге Гипнос и Арес добрались до гостиной Пуффендуя почти в четыре. Потому что рассудили, что Патрокл отчитывать их не будет, а вот возможность налететь на мадам Деметру была вполне реальной.

И никому этого не хотелось, ведь от них несло алкоголем — Гипнос таки перевернул бокал со всем содержимым на себя, но парадная форма Ареса не пострадала!

— Подожди, — тихо сказал Арес и остановил Гипноса.

Он какое-то время смотрел на него, затем наклонился и поцеловал. Горечь вина и жар губ подкосили ноги Гипноса, так что тот в панике вцепился в плечи Ареса, дабы не упасть. Не то чтобы Арес его бы не удержал.

Арес прекратил поцелуй, услышав шаги в коридоре, но не отстранился и не отпустил, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Гипноса.

— Я тобой тоже восхищаюсь, если что, — сказал Гипнос. — Ты уже слышал это от меня, конечно, но да.

— А ты меня любишь? — спросил Арес.

Гипнос приоткрыл рот, затем закрыл. Это слишком сильное чувство, и Гипнос не был уверен в нём.

Никто в его семье не произносил эти слова напрямую. Даже влюбчивый Гипнос никогда не использовал ничего тяжелее «Ты мне нравишься».

«Я тебя люблю» казалось слишком тяжёлым, не помещалось во рту. Да и лишним, у них были другие способы показать привязанность. Например, прижаться лбом ко лбу другого. Поправить одежду. Просто прижаться.

Гипнос ничего не сказал, ощущая, как Арес хмурился от долгого молчания.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Арес и прикрыл глаза. — И я готов подождать, пока ты решишь, что испытываешь ко мне.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гипнос. Бабочки в животе начинали кусаться. Так что он сжал парадную форму Ареса, заземляясь. Боясь, что тот его оставит, что это всё ещё сон, и он проснётся один. — Идём спать? Скоро рассвет.

Арес открыл глаза и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Гипноса. Затем поцеловал его в лоб.

***

Соседи Гипноса спали, и единственный, кто проснулся, был Астерий. Как он потом признался, от шагов Гипноса он не просыпался, но Арес ступал куда тяжелее. Свою одежду Гипнос скинул просто на ящик и туда же перетащил гору одежды с кровати. Из-под этого всего он достал пижамные штаны и растянутую футболку и понял, что у Ареса не было никакой одежды. На автомате Гипнос жестами спросил, в чём он будет спать.

— Я не знаю язык жестов, — прошептал Арес.

— Ах, — шепнул Гипнос. — У меня нет ничего твоего размера.

— Не переживай на этот счёт.

Гипнос пожал плечами и быстро переоделся. Он попытался вспомнить, когда реально спал на этой кровати в последний раз. Кажется, это было в этом году? Или в прошлом?

Неважно.

Арес аккуратно повесил свою форму на стул рядом с кроватью Гипноса, оставшись в одном нижнем белье. И это был первый раз, когда Гипнос видел его практически без одежды, так что можно было простить то, что его взгляд задержался куда дольше, чем было бы прилично. Судя по усмешке на губах Ареса, он это тоже заметил.

Гипнос улыбнулся и отодвинул одеяло. Чистота и свежесть поддерживались магией, даже когда постелью всё равно не особо пользовались. Они оба легли, и нет, кровати не настолько узкие, как Афродита говорила, особых проблем не возникло. Ну кроме того, что им нужно было найти подходящую позицию, в которой им обоим было удобно.

— Я никогда раньше ни с кем не спал таким образом, — прошептал Арес.

— О, тогда знаешь что? — Гипнос сказал громче шёпота, Астерий рядом обречённо выдохнул, и Гипнос снова понизил тон голоса. — Попробуем обычную позицию. На каком боку ты спишь?

— На спине.

— Ну что же, тогда ложись на спину, а я лягу рядом! Но если тебе будет неудобно, только скажи.

Арес и правда оказался удобным для сна. Достаточно, чтобы Гипноса сморило ещё до рассвета — что было редкостью.

Проснулись они ближе к обеду, во сне Арес как-то повернулся на бок и обнял Гипноса. Он проснулся раньше и разбудил Гипноса тем, что проводил по его волосам пальцами. Это называлось «гладил», и столь мягкое прикосновение казалось практически чужеродным.

Гипнос снова ущипнул себя. И нет, всё ещё не сон. Очень тепло.

— Привет, — сипло сказал Гипнос.

Он не спешил двигаться.

— День добрый, — ответил Арес. — Мы пропустили завтрак, и вот-вот пропустим обед.

— М… Всегда можно сходить на кухню и поесть прямо там, — Гипнос прикрыл глаза и потёрся щекой о руку Ареса. Тепло. Хорошо.

— Ещё пять минут, а? — рассмеялся Арес, и Гипнос только кивнул. — Как скажешь.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neon_wicked)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)   
>  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFTzCQVqp7O3Gsej7WNA46A)


End file.
